The Experience
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: IT IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE READ THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone who is wondering 'Vongola Redemption' will be uploaded tomorrow. =) Also should I make this a series with Tsuna's guardians, friends, family, Varia, and other characters from the show, for now though I'll leave it a one-shot. Ten reviews saying yes and I'll make it into a series.**

* * *

Tsuna hated his luck most of the time. It all started when his 'home-tutor', who's really just a devil reincarnated to ruin his normal life, suggested to his Kaa-san about a week ago that Tsuna and him take a camping trip alone for bonding time. Tsuna of course was saying that it was a bad idea and he'll die, but Nana said it could be good for him.

So about three days ago, Tsuna traveled with Reborn into the woods. Reborn for one reason or another was wearing an outfit made completely out of leaves and was forcing Tsuna to build start, and make everything. Reborn also took his gloves and HDW pills in-case he would try to get out of work. Then when everything was finished Reborn disappeared leaving him the woods.

Now three days into his 'camping' trip, Tsuna has just ran out of his food, his shelter was destroyed due to a storm, and he was running low on fresh water. He's been walking for in a straight line for almost four hours trying to find a stream or something. He was finally about to quit when he saw some light shining through the trees.

He ran as fast as he could only to find out that there was a steep ledge right past the trees. He was barely able to stop in time so he wouldn't fall. It was then that Tsuna gave up. He sat down on the edge and hanged his head low. He didn't know how long he sat like that but a bluish colored mist had rolled in. Strangely the mist made him feel safe and at home. For some reason he looked up and he would of swore he saw the moon and Earth peeping over the mist, as if asking if he was ok. In any other situation this would have freaked him out, but because of the mist and the view he was in awe of the beauty the sight hold. He wouldn't have mind staying like that for the rest of his life, but he slowly started to drift to sleep.

He woke up however with his face in pain, Reborn over him and Leon in it's mallet form. "Dame-Tsuna, would you kindly tell me where the hell you've been for the last three days?" Reborn slowly asked with a large tick mark on his head.

"What are you talking about Reborn? You were the one that left me and I've been trying to find you!" Tsuna yell back at Reborn. Reborn showed no signs of the confusion that was growing inside his head. He was just about to start his tortur-TUTORING session, but his student disappeared. He doesn't know what to make of it.

"Anyway, let's go home dame-Tsuna," and with that Reborn started walking away. Tsuna followed behind quietly thinking that he really hated his luck most of the time, but moments like the one with the mist really did make him appreciate his good luck when he does get it.

**Sorry for the story lack of quality. It was a plot bunny that I couldn't get rid of. Hope you enjoy the story and please review if you want me to make this into a series. =)**


	2. Authors Adoption Notice

**TO ANY/ALL AUTHORS WHO ARE INTERESTED**

**I wrote this story to get rid of a plot bunny that stopped me from writing a chapter for Vongola Redemption, but now that I've written it I can't stand seeing it not being updated. So to any author who would like to continue this story for me please PM me. I will accept any takers. I just ask if I can read the chapters or a preview in the PM. I would also like if I can add a few comments here and there so it can stay around the idea that I had in my mind.**

**I will let everyone interested know who will continue the story. The person who continues the story, I will let you follow what ever plot you want. The first chapter can also be edited so that it can fit your own personal writing ability and style. I ask to whoever is interested that there be no pairings in this story. Thank you and I will post the last chapter to let all readers to know who adopted it.**

**Sorry for all readers who hoped for another chapter.**


End file.
